P0RTAL
P0RTAL is a 2.0 Hard 4* level created by Minesap. It is the second level in the Laser Pack. As its name suggests, it takes heavy inspiration from the game [https://portal.wikia.com/wiki/Portal Portal] by Valve Corporation. The level features several aspects from the original Portal ''game such as The Sentry Turret, Portal, Companion Cube, and many more. Gameplay The level starts with a robot segment, and the title of the game with the words "FLASH VERSION" will appear. The level is divided into 6 different chambers. Each time the player completes a single chamber, the words CHAMBER COMPLETE! will appear. However, note that the words are solid that can cause the player to crash when touched. '''Chamber 1:' This chamber shows the tutorial of the whole level, such as the moving doors, teleportation, and gravity changes. Chamber 2: Simple jumps are required in this part. This chamber introduces the Sentry Turret. The player is warned to jump or else can be hit by the Sentry turret's projectiles. It will say 'hello' after it fires. After that, there is a red button that will open the door and then, the chamber is complete. 'Chamber 3: '''Slightly tricky enough, this is the only part that introduced the ship sequence and the Green Sentry Turret which will say 'I'm different' when it fires green projectiles which don't destroy the player. There is also a teleportation portal in this section, then the player must watch out as there are 2 Sentry Turrets marked by an exclamation point. (!) Afterward, there is a short anti-gravity ship sequence. After that, the chamber is complete. '''Chamber 4: '''A slightly tricky part, this introduced the mini robot mode, this chamber can be done with a few timed jumps then, after that the chamber is complete. '''Chamber 5: '''This is the only part the introduce the Companion Cube. The player must approach a "button" that will trigger the Companion Cube which will open a door through the next way when done. Then after that, the player is teleported into an easy brief part and then, the chamber is complete. '''Chamber 6: '''The last chamber. A very tricky part, as there are red moving blocks that will fall down and cause the player to crash, the red blocks will also allow the player to jump over like a jump pad. Then, the player will meet GLaDOS with the words STILL ALIVE? Afterward, the level ends with the level's name. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins. However, the third one requires a key to unlock: * The first user coin is located at 14% at the first chamber, the player must step on a red button first before getting the user coin because the door won't open which will destroy the player if not stepped on. * The second user coin is located at 39%, at the first ship sequence, located in a green Sentry Turret. The player will just simply fly over with caution due to a nearby wall, obtaining the coin. * The third and final user coin requires a key to unlock which is located at 64%, at the fourth chamber. After being teleported, the player must simply let themselves fall over, then take a few simple jumps and can get the key. The last user coin is particularly free, as the player will simply go through the "O" in the PORTAL logo in the end, and can obtain the last user coin. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 11,173 objects. * It is the second level in the Laser Pack. * It takes heavy inspiration from the game ''Portal by Valve Corporation. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard levels Category:Map Packs levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels